We'll Be Fine
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Thing is that even though I'm higher than a friggin' airplane it doesn't change the fact that I'm getting screwed by my dad while my mom is sleeping across the hall and Sasuke is hiding in my closet.


**A/N: **I know, I know, I should be working on my two-shots but I draw a blank every time I try and write something. I have no inspiration with them whatsoever. Nada. Zilch. But anyway, I thought I would write this for a dear friend of mine that I befriended in my early stages of writing and not once did she put me down.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, incest, sexual content, slight SasuNaru, drug use

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing:** Minato Namikaze & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Thing is that even though I'm higher than a fucking airplane it doesn't change the fact that I'm getting screwed by my dad while my mom is sleeping across the hall and Sasuke is hiding in my closet. _

**Dedicated to: **mylife9

* * *

**We'll Be Fine**

"Sasuke…"

Nothing.

"Sasuke…"

Che, bastard.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasu-"

"_What_?"

I frowned at the tone of voice my teme of a friend used. Even though we couldn't see each other's faces as we lay on the lush grass and stared up at the twinkling night sky, I knew he knew I was annoyed so therefore a smirk most likely splayed across his pale face.

Stupid teme.

He handed me the shortening blunt of marijuana as he blew the smoke out from his nose, relaxing his more than tense muscles. I clasped the joint in my dainty fingers, bringing it down upon my lips and inhaling the intoxicating drug. After a while of just lying there listening to the beat of one of the many Drake songs I had on my iPhone, I spoke once more.

"…What time is it?" I questioned suspiciously, turning my head to regard the prone body next to me. We were both still dressed in our school uniforms, although they reeked of pot. His body stiffened at my question and turned to look at me.

Glossy, coal eyes gazed at me, slightly unfocused yet still managing to hold an expression of what I knew all too well meant. Of course, I saw it every day when we walked into school and his fangirls were already there waiting for him.

'_Shit, we're fucked.'_

And fucked we were indeed.

Checking my phone I noticed the time and we both audibly cursed. He snatched the joint away from me and placed it in between his smooth lips, sucking in the smoke as fast as he could without coughing. Sasuke held it in for a moment before blowing it out, a thin stream of smoke shooting out and into the night sky. I watched, fascinated.

God, how many times a day did he do this?

Judging from all the stress at school he had, he probably did it a lot. I stood up on wobbly legs and held out a hand to Sasuke who flicked the blunt into the sandbox to let it burn before grasping my hand. Heaving him up was a bad idea because suddenly everything was spinning. Jesus, how many fatties did we roll up anyway?

His free hand grasped a hold of my shoulder and pulled me forward. I caught a waft of his Ralph Lauren cologne mixed in with the familiar scent of weed as my cheek met his jawline. He grunted in my ear when my weight pushed us a couple of steps back and I felt his strong arm wrap around my shoulders.

One of my legs was in between his, my thigh bumping against his crotch and my breath hitched when I touched his obvious hard-on. Sasuke groaned and I swallowed thickly when he jerked his hips to touch my leg again. Ugh, this was one of the effects of the teme smoking.

"Sasuke." I said sternly, my eyebrows furrowed together.

I practically felt him roll his eyes as he reluctantly pulled away from me.

"Jeez dobe, it's not like we haven't done it before." He mumbled behind me as I walked away from him, heading home. I shook my head at him and continued on. As expected, he followed me at me, striding gracefully alongside me. How he did it after just smoking several blunts, I would never know.

Damn Uchihas.

We walked closely together, mostly out of habit because we're inseparable. It's normal for us considering how much we know each other. There isn't one thing we keep from one another….well, with the exception of _that._

Two more blocks to go and we'll make it. Its pitch black outside save for the few street lights that happen to shine on wooden poles. Nobody's really awake at twelve in the morning, so it saves us from having to deal with wandering, suspicious people that roam the neighborhood. They're most likely out doing some 'thug' shit I don't really care about.

"We're gonna have to sneak in through the window since that's the way I got out." I whisper as I open the gate. He nods, creeping up behind me. I've lost count how many times we've done this.

Stealthily, we make our way to my slightly open window and I raise it up. Hands raise me up by my sides and I wince at the pinching pressure added to my skin.

I'm not sure how much of a racket we made right then but as always I will forever blame it on Sasuke-teme. I guess the after-effects of his smoking got the better of him because with some unknown strength that literally came out of nowhere, he lifted me inside.

Of course, I hadn't been expecting this so my foot didn't quite catch the windowsill and I ended up landing face-first on my desk.

I groaned in pain, my face implanted in the plush carpet as my swivel-chair landed on top of me as did my bucket of pens and my heavy ass Algebra 2 book. Sasuke cursed somewhere behind me and climbed inside, kicking me in the ass and calling me a "fucking dobe".

Weakly, I raised my middle-finger to him. He snorted his eyes and closed the window; quickly going to my door to make sure it was locked. After I managed to right myself up once more, we stayed silent, trying to hear any tell-tale sign of noise that signaled if I had awoken my parents.

Oh, my parents were definitely awake, but not because of my ruckus.

"_Oh god- Minato!"_

"_Ngh!"_

"_Aaaah! Yes!"_

My face was as red as a tomato and Sasuke's had a light hue of pink. We shifted awkwardly in our spots until I finally got up and shredded off my clothing. There was no use in shuffling around once they were done and could hear what was going on in my room. I was supposed to be asleep anyway, since its Wednesday: a school night.

Sasuke followed suit, stripping down to his boxers and neatly folding his clothes and placing them behind the white, bi-fold doors of my closet whilst I shot my uniform in a messy hamper.

"Oi, dobe."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I stood there in my boxers, running a hand through my tangled, blond locks. We wouldn't be able to take a shower until morning when my parents left for work.

"What teme?" I hissed at him while jumping on my bed.

"I thought your mom was cheating on your dad with Kakashi-sensei."

My hands came up to fold under my head and I closed my eyes. I groaned in appreciation when my body relaxed into the comfort of my cushiony mattress.

"She is." I confirmed, nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders.

Kakashi wasn't that bad of a guy. He's my English teacher in fact, and since he's fucking my mom behind (what he assumes) my father's back, he gives me extra points on the projects he assigns. All in all I'm making an above average grade in his class.

But even before he started an affair with my mom he was nice to me. I don't know if it had to do with the fact that my dad had been his mentor in college or whatever but all I know is that he bought me a bag of chips and a coke one time when I bumped into him at a gasoline station. Albeit, his teases me a lot and ruffles my hair every chance he gets, I don't really mind it cuz you know…I like the attention. It's funny how my mom stopped giving me any when she started seeing him.

That was like what…two, three years ago?

The bed dipped with the added weight of Sasuke. I peeked an eye open at him, watching him as he propped himself against the headboard while he crossed his bare legs together. He was staring intently at the door. I noticed the pleasurable moans of my parents had ceased, leaving the house eerily quiet.

"I thought your dad would have filed for divorce already since this has been going on for like… forever already." I grunted and turned around to face him, the bridge of my nose brushing against his side. His body involuntarily shivered at the touch and he raised a hand to unconsciously twirl a strand of my hair in his fingers.

"I dunno man. My dad said he wanted to wait for her to admit that she's cheating and then file for a divorce but I think he loves her too much to do that. He's weird." Sasuke scoffed and slid down to face me and I watched in rapt interest as his muscles rippled with every movement he made. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to rub his erection earnestly against my hip. Calloused hands splayed across my bare back and massaged the indentions in my flesh.

Even though we weren't technically dating each other, we did fool around more often than not mostly because we were sixteen and he really didn't like girls…I just couldn't get one for the life of me. Well, excluding Hinata-chan but she's too shy to really have a relationship with. She'd probably run away every time I'd try to talk to her.

Ha.

"You know, hearing them makes me kind of hor-"

Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence because we heard a door creak open and then the thudding of footsteps before the knob to my door was jiggled.

And that could only mean one thing…

Sasuke jumped a mile-high off the bed before silently scurrying off to hide in the closet with his clothes, shutting the doors quietly as possible just as the door to my bedroom was opened. I gulped, knowing exactly who it was that was paying me a midnight visit.

My eyes shut closed before the person had a chance to see if I was awake or not. I gulped thickly, lying stalk-still as I felt my bed dip and then weight settle on either side of my head. I was still resting on my side, trying desperately not to make any sudden movements as hot breath blew across my shoulder.

"Naruto…" A deep, husky voice spoke into my ear, licking the shell sensually. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me and I could _feel _the man smirk.

"I know you're awake, Naruto." He whispered softly before planting feather-like kisses on my bare shoulder. I bit my lip, my eyes peeking open to look at him.

The man could almost be my twin but sure enough he was my father.

Minato grinned down at me, his stern eyes softening their gaze once we locked eyes. He was bare-chested, I noticed, and only had a pair of baggy gym shorts riding dangerously low on his hips. I knew he was commando underneath them though because he didn't like wearing briefs or boxers like I did.

The thick outline of his hardened cock was visible to me and I blushed hotly, my eyes involuntarily trailing up his muscular body that was fitter than mine.

I was getting there though, my six-pack was almost visible but didn't really show if I didn't stretch out my stomach. The bulging muscles on his back were taut and I wanted to run my hands down them, feel every indentation of raw muscle my father possessed. God, I need to go to the gym with him more often.

He chuckled when he saw my lustful, azure eyes roaming every inch of his body. Dipping his head ever-so-slightly he caught my lips in a searing kiss. I hesitated in joining in on the delicious lip-to-lip contact because I knew Sasuke was watching through the cracks of separated wood in my closet doors.

Minato nipped lightly at my bottom lip when I still had yet to participate, urging me to indulge in his sinful activities with me. After a moment I finally gave in when I felt his tongue lick my lips. Our eyes had closed long ago and I melted into it, rolling over onto my back and entangling my nimble fingers in his soft, golden mane.

It was weird to know that my mom had been doing this not so long ago.

The face of my mother flashed in my mind and I pulled away from my father. He growled in return, trying to kiss me once more but I turned my head just in time.

"Stop it, dad. Mom is right down the hall and-"

Minato interrupted me by grabbing my hair harshly and wrapping a strong arm around my waist, lifting me up to sit on his crossed legs. I yelped in return, covering my mouth as it echoed in my room. Hopefully my mom hadn't heard that…

My father didn't waste time in biting and sucking on my chest, making sure to mark my body as his. He began to splay kisses on my collarbone and to my slender neck, making sure to nibble on the spot just under my ear that made me-

"_Ah!_"

He grinned against my heated flesh and I wrapped my legs around his waist, embracing him with my arms to pull him closer. Lord knew I wanted this, but dammit why did Sasuke have to be here of all days? He had already seen too much, but there was nothing I could do to stop this hungry man from devouring me, taking me, nor could I cease my equally ravenous desire for him.

With Sasuke in mind, I parted from my father once more.

"You just did…_that _with mom I don't wan-"

"I _need_ you, Naru."

Well, that certainly shut me up. I had never before heard him talk with so much…_desperation _in his voice in all the one years we had been doing this. His cerulean eyes looked so distressed and earnest when they looked at me that it made me swallow nervously, recalling the first time we had had sex after my mom called in to say she had to work late and couldn't make it to his surprise anniversary dinner. I had felt sorry for him, but I had been wrong to feel that way because the next I knew he was fucking me on the dinner table.

I turned away from his smoldering gaze but he made me look back by catching my chin in between his fingers and forcefully twisting my head to stare back at him.

I blushed and fidgeted on his lap, letting out the tiniest of gasps when his erection rubbed against my thigh. He bit back a groan and encircled his arms around me, his long limbs overlapping to grasp opposite hips.

"I need to get her _off_ of me…" he breathed into the crook of my neck while he raised his hips to grind them into me. I moaned and dug the blunt ends of my nails into his shoulders, craning my neck to let him do as he pleased.

I could never deny this man anything.

It just wasn't possible.

He seemed to like the fact that I was a participant now because next thing I know I'm on my back, my lean legs intertwining with his in the cool blanket of my bed. His hot mouth his kissing mine hungrily, biting my lips and bruising them to the point where they hurt.

Calloused fingers are pinching and twisting both my dusky-brown nipples and I mewl into his mouth at the harsh treatment my sensitive nubs are receiving. This must be one of his rough nights then…

Whatever my father is feeling I know what it is every time he beds me. When he is sad, he has sex with me in the most melancholy of ways. When he is happy, we make love. When he is angry, he fucks me fast and quick.

But this desperate need for me is different and I don't know what will happen. It feels as if even though he's going about this quite quick, he's pouring all of his emotions in every caress, every nibble, and every kiss that he makes.

Maybe it's because of the fact that my mother is sleeping right across the hall with her door wide open, as well as mine, that he seems to be frantic in his love-making. I can see her sleeping form on the bed when I look over his head, her bare back is turned toward us and her fiery red hair pooling around her shapely form. I know she's sound asleep from here because I can hear her soft snores.

He wants us to get caught, I realize.

Because then, that'd be a slap to her face since he can't do it physically. It's the only way he can hurt her unintentionally (or so he believes).

Right now, it feels like I'm the one betraying all of them instead of the other way around. But, I don't think anyone can blame me because I have no idea what my father and I are. All I know is that we do things father and son should never do and we both enjoy it thoroughly. He's never once put a label on me like 'lover' or 'boyfriend'.

Just son.

Always his son.

I really don't know how I should feel about that when I think about it but every time I do my heart constricts in my chest and my throat gets clogged up and then my eyes start to sting. What exactly…am I to him?

A smooth, wet tongue swirls around my nipple and I hiss when teeth nip at it. Instinctively I raise my legs, my thighs bumping against biceps as he lowers himself down even further. I simply lay there, looking at the bare ceiling while gnawing on my bottom lip absentmindedly.

I love my dad a lot, even more so than my mom. There's no doubt in my mind that I would jump at the chance just to be with my father in such an openly intimate way.

Thing is…I don't know if he wants to.

"_Ah! Dad!_"

My hands shoot up automatically to cover my mouth. He glances up at me and I blush at the sultry look he's giving me as he caresses my aching length slowly. A slim finger is raised to his lips in a silent gesture to keep quiet and I nod anxiously. I spare a glance at my mom and sigh in relief when I see that she's still fast asleep.

But as soon as I catch my breath from the slight adrenaline rush the air is taken away from me once more when a velvety heat envelops my cock. That's when I taste blood.

Guess I bit my lip too harshly.

Minato bobs his head up and down and I can feel his tongue probing my slit and licking the bulging vein on the underside of my dick. I raise my hips to meet his mouth, throwing back my head, my hands still at my mouth.

I let a small moan escape me and it seems to add fuel to his already burning fire because that delicious heat has suddenly left my shaft naked, wet, and cold. My eyes open and I see him hovering above me, a hungry look in his eyes. I know exactly what he wants so I don't waste time in giving it to him.

Removing my hands from my mouth he doesn't hesitate to capture my injured lips in his. His tongue laps at the small wound, gathering globules of blood with the tiny taste-buds on his wet muscle.

I whimper when I feel his rough finger slip past my entrance with no difficulty. He'd already taken me hard this morning so I wouldn't be surprised if I was still prepared from that. His mood had been sour since my mother never returned home last night.

Probably spent the night with Kakashi again.

No wonder that damn perverted teacher was later than usual.

Minato thrusts his finger in and out of my hole, his tongue practically raping my mouth while doing so. I place my hands on his shoulders and push him away. He gives me a questioning look but then he knows what I want to do and leers down at me, crawling away from me to get on his back.

His lean legs are barely hang off the bed as he slips off his gym shorts, leaving him in all his naked glory with his thick erection standing proudly in between his hips. I gulp at the sheer size of his shaft.

How many times has that monster gone inside me?

Most of all, how the _fuck _did it even fit?

Jesus, now I knew why my mother had yet to leave.

I spare my closet a glance before I sit up and swing my leg over my father to straddle his hard stomach. He smiles up at me, bringing up a big hand to trail a finger on my cut lip. I flash him a grin as well and place a hand on his taut pectorals, raising my hips and grabbing his fat cock with my free hand.

His smile leaves and is replaced with a thin line as I lower myself onto his dick. Two pairs of blond eyebrows are furrowed together and I let out a choked groan when the muscles to my entrance expand around his shaft. I drop myself onto the length, taking in the remaining inches swiftly.

"N-Naru…" he breathes and I sigh as I get used to the thickness inside of me.

We lock gazes and I can't help but let a small, genuine smile grace my lips. My father possesses an ethereal beauty to him. Sure, he's very handsome but I've only ever seen him this way when we do it. His bronze skin and golden hair matched with cerulean orbs much wiser than my own made me think of him as a god.

A beautiful god.

Sweat trickles down his face and I lean forward, placing my hands on his cheeks and planting butterfly kisses all over his face. He chuckles and wraps a strong arm around me, tilting his head to place a chaste kiss upon my lips.

His eyes are twinkling with mirth and I reluctantly separate from him but not before kissing him once more. I grab ahold of his shoulders and raise my body up. Pleasure ignites in both of us when I feel the ridges of his cock scrape against my inner walls, our faces scrunching up to show our approval.

It's amazing how he can still leak that much into me even after he just had sex with my mom.

He places his big, rough hands on my hips, pushing me back up and then slowly sliding me onto his dick again. I bite my tongue to keep from moaning and my body quivers with the encompassing sensation that I can't express. Grasping his shoulders firmly I lean forward on my knees, meshing our bodies together as I jerk my ass off and on his cock.

I bury my nose into his perspiring neck, sometimes letting out little choked noises as I bounce on his erection eagerly. His hands move to grab at my posterior, gripping twin mounds of flesh to push his shaft into my entrance harsher than before.

I'm biting my tongue to the point where it's bleeding. I really don't want to wake up my mom and explain to her why I'm riding my dad's cock the way I am and that yes, I know I'm his son but he started it first so it technically wasn't my fault since you can't seem to keep your husband satisfied enough so he has to resort to fucking his son const-

I pause in my ranting thoughts to notice that my dad has stopped thrusting into me and was now looking at me in confusion.

"Naru…why are you crying? Am I hurting you?"

It takes me awhile to process the question and so I raise my hand to touch the spot just beneath my eye. Indeed, I am crying. The constricting feeling in my heart is back and there's something clogging my throat, preventing me from speaking.

Maybe it's because I just realized that my father and mother will never split. That maybe Minato is just using me, despite how much he loves me: his son. My mother and he are soul mates, like he once told me when I was thirteen. Destined to be together regardless of what happens between them.

Soon enough, my mom will grow tired of my English teacher and dump him to go back to her sinning husband who will take her with open arms, leaving Kakashi and I in shambles. Well, maybe just me. Kakashi-sensei isn't half-bad looking but me on the other hand…nobody could possibly love me; the son of a father who fucks him and therefore commits the ultimate sin known to man. What's worse is it's with another man.

Who am I kidding? Minato will never love me the way I do. I'm just hurting myself.

But once this all blows over and my father and mother get back together, then maybe we can all just forget about the past. Forget the fact that my mother is a cheating whore, that my father is a sinning gay, and that I'm a bastard son who's willing to let his dad screw him whenever he pleases.

Lord, why do you hate me so?

I smile weakly at my dad through the tears that I'm shedding.

"I uh…no you're not hurting me dad. I just bit my tongue is all…" The excuse sounds hollow even to my ears. My father doesn't notice, or maybe he's just choosing to ignore it because he frowns at me and lifts a hand to open my mouth. I comply willingly, relishing the moment that he's with me here right now instead of my mother.

He lifts up his head and sucks on the tip of my tongue. I moan into his mouth, picking up my abandoned pace. This time, we both groan and he pulls away from me, spreading his legs wider so his strong thighs are on top of my calves and cushioning my ass every time I take every inch of his dick all the way in.

We're both sweating and panting but still not making a sound. Thank god my bed doesn't creak because we would have woken my mom by now.

I can feel myself reaching that euphoric peak and I can tell he is too because his hips are moving jerkily with his thrusts. I dig my nails into his tight flesh and whimper, bouncing myself faster on his cock, hitting the spot just right with the angle I'm in. His grip on my hips tightens and I know for sure that they're going to leave bruises.

With a grunt and one last final, hard thrust he comes inside of me and I cry out softly, breathing his name huskily as I spill my seed on our stomachs.

Vaguely, I wonder if my mother can rip the same orgasm from him like I do. I hope not.

Our breathing is ragged and our flesh is heated and sticky. It takes a while for either one of us to speak, let alone move. I'm lax in his strong arms and he shifts me so that I'm lying next to him once more.

He wraps an arm around me and tugs me closer, nuzzling my hair lovingly and I pretend in my head that he's going to stay here with me tonight, that he's not going to go back to my godforsaken mother.

It's not that I didn't love her, I was just jealous of the fact that she has what I want so badly:

My father.

How could such a perfect man be wasted on such a capricious woman who doesn't value all that he does, all that he is for her and only her?

I will never understand women.

"I love you, Naru." He whispers into my ear, kissing my temple before sitting up and climbing out of the bed to slip on his shorts.

I bury my face in my pillow, the soft cloth absorbing my freely cascading tears. He comes around the bed and stares down at me with a face that I don't really understand quiet well. Was it the expression of somberness?

I don't get him either.

His hand caresses my disheveled hair before he tiptoes back to his shared room with my mother. The door closes with a soft click.

I lay there in silence even as his own door closes and locks.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's voice speaks softly, brokenly as he opens the closet doors.

I rip my gaze away from staring at the electronic clock at my bedside to regard him. He's standing in the middle of my room half-naked, looking at me with the most emotional expression settled on his usually stoic face.

He pities me because he realizes it too.

My father will _never_ leave my mother.

"Yeah Sasuke," I croak out, "I know."

_That I need to go smoke more often with you now._

_Maybe then I'll forget. _

_If only for a little while._

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you like it mylife9! I appreciated your patience when I text you randomly to see if this or that is good to write! You were my first ever serious reviewer when I was a newbie at this and you stuck by me ever since! Even though I don't see you, I know we could be the best of friends. You're amazing!**

**WARNING! There WILL be a sequel to this! But not on here. **


End file.
